Sous l'ombre noire d'un nuage
by Lukufe
Summary: Notre histoire peut-elle commencer après une trahison ? A quel point nos personnages peuvent-ils pardonner aux autres ? Kakashi, Rin et Chikako d'une part, le reste de la bande d'autre part. Leurs vies avancent, rapidement.
1. Chapter 1

A la fin du mémorable combat entre Naruto et Sasuke dans la Vallée de la Fin, Naruto tombe d'épuisement au sol et reste inconscient plusieurs heures. Cependant, et selon les ordres de Tsunade, Kakashi arrive et se cache dans la forêt. Lorsque Sasuke part chez Orochimaru, il est arrêté par Kakashi. Fatigué par la marque du serpent et par son combat, il ne résiste pas longtemps face à son Sensei. Kakashi emporte alors son corps inanimé vers un endroit plus calme. Aidé d'une Anbu nommée Chikako, il arrive à enfermer dans un sceau, placé dans le bas du dos, les pouvoirs de la terrible marque. Chikako lui procure alors des soins pour qu'il se réveille rapidement.

Même si il sait ou il est, Sasuke montre une amnésie partielle car il ne comprends pas tous les choix et les choses qu'il à fait ces dernières semaines. Kakashi lui explique que ce brusque changement de caractère vient de sa marque. Mais maintenant que le sceau est placé, les effets se stoppent petit à petit. Cependant, sa soif de vengeance face à Itashi n'est pas calmée. Après longue réflexion, ils décident alors de ne pas révéler ce qui vient de se passer. Ainsi, Sasuke partira chez Orochimaru et pourra récolter des informations sur le terrible Sannin tout en perfectionnant son entrainement dans le but de sauver l'honneur de son Clan. Mais cela doit rester absolument secret car les espions d'Orochimaru rodent partout et on ne sait pas combien de temps Sasuke restera là-bas, en espérant que le maître serpent ne découvre pas le subterfuge d'ici-là. Les trois ninjas se promettent alors de ne jamais révéler cela à personne, en dehors de leur chef Tsunade et se séparent au petit matin. Sasuke s'enfuit au loin tandis que Kakashi et Chikako rentrent séparément au village, et continuent de mener leurs vies avec ce terrible secret enfoui au fond du cœur.

La vie à repris son cours à Konoha bien que tout le monde ignore le secret de Sasuke. Considéré comme un traître, toujours aimé par certains mais haïs par beaucoup d'autres, il arrive même que des missions soient, en vain, organisées pour le retrouver. Ses anciens co-équipiers de la Team 7 le pleure secrètement mais font maintenant face à un nouvel ami : Saï, et à un nouveau et temporaire Sensei : le capitaine Yamato. A la suite du dernier combat contre l'Akatsuki, Kakashi se retrouve à l'hôpital. Quand il sort enfin, il doit préparer un nouvel entrainement avec Naruto, sur le thème des éléments de base des ninjas. On découvre que, comme Asuma, le fils du troisième Hokage, Naruto est de l'élément du vent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sur l'un des terrains d'entrainement_

**Naruto** : J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à couper cette feuille en deux ! Ouais, je suis le meilleur ! Ouais, ouais, ouaiiii ... Oups ! _(il tombe à terre)_  
**Kakashi** : Naruto, tu es trop fatigué maintenant. Relève-toi ! Fais disparaître tes clones et cesse de faire le pitre. C'est bien, tu as réussi, mais ce n'est que le début. Allez ! Rentres chez toi et va dormir. Tu n'a presque plus de chakra !  
**Naruto **: D'accord Sensei, mais demain, réveil à l'aube et on continue ! Yaouh ! Je suis super excité !

Kakashi partit alors seul de son côté, comme à son habitude, une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant un livre. Il se dirigeais tranquillement vers la tombe d'Obito, pour se recueillir, comme à son habitude.  
Aux abords du village, il croisa Chikako. Elle était dans sa tenue d'Anbu et il là reconnue tout de suite. Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux. Il se débrouillait pour la voir le moins possible. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, celui qui dit "moi aussi je souffre de détenir un tel secret". Il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine, et repensa à toutes ces missions qu'il avait mené pour aider Naruto et Sakura à reformer la Team 7, sans aucun succès. Il arriva, déjà intérieurement bouleversé, devant le monument des morts de Konoha. Au milieu de tous ces noms, celui d'Obito, son ami, comme l'étaient Naruto et Sasuke avant ce jour sinistre. Il rangea son livre dans l'une de ses poches et s'assit devant la tombe. Le vent soufflait doucement et envoyait au loin les larmes qui coulaient au dessus de son masque. Il posa sa tête dans ces mains et repensa à son enfance, à sa dernière mission avec Obito et Rin. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers son passé et il resta ainsi plusieurs heures.

Lorsque la lune se leva, il était toujours dans la même position mais s'était assoupi et il n'entendit pas Rin arriver. Elle ne dit rien pour ne pas le déranger alors qu'il se recueillait mais elle s'assit au sol et fit de même. Un peu après, elle tourna sa tête vers la chevelure argentée de Kakashi. Son regard était rempli d'amour. Elle lui caressa la main et découvrit qu'il dormait. Il grogna un instant et ouvrit à demi les yeux. Il l'à vit et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle posa sa tête sur son ventre. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il était heureux, mais la douleur formée dans sa poitrine ne partait pas. Il avait envie de tout lui dire, il n'en pouvait plus de garder ce secret enfoui. Il regarda les étoiles et l'image d'Obito et Sasuke se forma. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il ferma les yeux. Rin sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Depuis le tout début de leur relation, c'était comme ça. Elle savait qu'il était toujours mystérieux et pensait pouvoir s'y habituer. Pourtant plus les jours avançaient et plus elle sentait combien il était mal. Elle se pressa contre lui et plaça sa tête sur son torse. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore mais n'osa rien dire. Les dernières lumières du village s'éteignaient petit à petit. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort. Elle cacha ce mauvais sentiment au fond de son cœur et s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Shizune arriva dans le bureau de l'Hokage, celle-ci ronflait sur une pile de dossiers entourée de bouteilles de saké. Jiraya, assis à la fenêtre tenait une paire de jumelle fixée à ses yeux et semblait très intéressé par ce qu'il contemplait dehors. Il avait un petit carnet posé sur les genoux et prenait des notes de son observation. Il n'entendit pas Shizune soupirer devant ce spectacle mais manqua de tomber dehors lorsque son poing s'abattit sur le bureau. Tsunade, réveillée en sursaut, articula un "quoi, encore ?" alcoolisé. Son amie avait l'air surexcité et elle ne comprenait rien du tout jusqu'à ce que ces mots retentissent à ces oreilles "ultra important et très secret, même l'autre voyeur doit sortir de la pièce ! Et en plus c'est urgent, alors bougez-vous !". Avec tout ce boucan, Jiraya ne se fit pas prier deux fois et disparut dans la nuit. Elle s'expliqua alors :

**Shizune** : Nous venons de recevoir un message de ... _elle baissa un peu plus la voix_ ... Sasuke !

Tsunade n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voilà plus de trois ans qu'il était parti, et après tout ce temps, elle pensait même ne jamais le revoir. C'était impossible ! Orochimaru avait du découvrir la vérité et retirer le sceau. Elle arracha le misérable bout de papier de la main de son amie et lut le message. Il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de Sasuke :

"en fuite depuis le pays du son, j'arrive à la frontière du pays du feu et compte traverser tout droit jusqu'à Konoha en passant par la forêt ; blessé, demande aide rapide ; je ne sens pas encore de poursuivant"

L'heure était grave. Il fallait absolument lui porter secours et il n'y avait que deux personnes qui puissent le faire : Kakashi et Chikako. Cependant, dès qu'Orochimaru s'appercevrait de l'absence de Sasuke, le village serait en danger. A moins que ce message ne soit un piège inventé par le maître des serpents. Dans tous les cas, se séparer de deux excellents jounins n'était pas une perspective plaisante. Tsunade retourna toutes ses idées et chercha une solution jusqu'à ce que Shizune l'interrompe : "il faut que Kakashi et Chikako y aille car si ce n'est pas un piège nous devont absolument protéger Sasuke". L'Hokage sourit, voyant que l'on pouvait deviner ses pensées. Elle acquiesa et ordonna qu'on aille les chercher.

Le "faux capitaine Yamato" revetit sa tenue d'Anbu pour aller chercher les deux ninjas pendant que Shizune lui explaiquait ce qui c'était passé. Il était le seul que Tsunade voulait mettre au courant car elle avait une réelle confiance en lui, et s'il devait encore remplacer Kakashi, mieux valait qu'il sache pourquoi. En arrivant devant chez Chikako, il frappa doucement à la fenêtre car elle dormait déjà. Elle se réveilla, et, en le voyant, s'habilla directement pour le rejoindre. L'affaire était trop grave pour qu'ils en parlent dans la rue, il l'invita donc au silence. Ils marchèrent jusque chez Kakashi mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Yamato proposa d'aller chez Rin, ce qui surpris Chikako car elle ne savait pas que les deux amis avaint une relation amoureuse. Mais aucun des deux ne s'y trouvait. Ils furent donc obligés de se séparer pour le retrouver : tous deux créerent des clones et dix minutes plus tard, l'un de ceux de Chikako arrivait devant la pierre où le nom d'Obito était gravé.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin avait beau dormir, elle se leva aussitôt en entendant le bruissement des pas de Chikako. Elle se tourna vers elle, armée d'un kunai, qu'elle baissa aussitôt en voyant la tenue de l'Anbu. Chikako n'eut pas besoin d'enlever son masque pour que Rin sache qui elle était. Les deux filles avaient déjà effectué suffisamment de missions ensemble pour se reconnaître ainsi. La nouvelle venue lui dit simplement que Kakashi était convoqué de toute urgence dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celui-ci ne comprit pas les paroles de l'Anbu car il sommeillait encore mais le son seul de sa voix suffit à le faire sursauter. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Chikako avait déjà disparut et il crut encore à un mauvais rêve. Rin l'assura du contraire et tandis qu'ils se levaient pour rejoindre l'Hokage, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus de son état et se demanda si Chikako y était pour quelque chose. Kakashi l'a prit par la main ne voulant pas qu'elle rentre seule au milieu de la nuit, il l'obligea à courir pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Il l'a quitta devant sa porte après l'avoir tendrement embrassé. En arrivant dans le bureau de Tsunade, il marmonna une énième excuse bidon pour justifier son retard et Shizune lui lança un regard glacial. Tsunade ne broncha pas et résuma la situation devant Yamato, Chikako et Kakashi. Elle lut le message et ils eurent la même réaction qu'elle un peu plus tôt. La peur, la joie, le doute et l'espoir étaient peints sur leurs visages. L'Hokage savait, mais elle avait eu plus de temps qu'eux pour réfléchir à un plan de bataille ; elle ordonna que Kakashi et Chikako partent sur le champ pour récupérer Sasuke. La connaissance de l'endroit où le genin se trouvait étant loin d'être précise, la mission s'avérait donc très périlleuse. Mais si ils arrivaient à ramener Sasuke, le bénéfice serait énorme et leur patience récompensée. Ils partirent donc pour se préparer. Une fois les trois ninjas sortis, Tsunade interrogea Shizune du regard, "qu'allais t-il se passer ?".

Chikako rejoignit son équipier devant la grande porte de Konoha : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Kakashi arriver en avance à un rendez-vous. Elle compris alors combien cette mission était importante pour le jounin. Il avait déjà perdu Obito et il restait persuadé que le départ de Sasuke était de sa faute. Si à l'époque il avait suivi les conseils de Gai, si il avait attendu que son équipe soit plus mûre pour passer l'épreuve de sélection des chounins, alors Orochimaru n'aurait peut-être pas apposé sa marque maudite. Et Sasuke aurait eu plus de temps pour s'entrainer à se défendre contre d'éventuelles attaques. Depuis plus de trois ans, Kakashi remuait toute cette amertume dans son esprit et seule Chikako savait. Elle seule savait si bien comprendre les émotions du ninja. A dire vrai, même Rin ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. A l'idée de cette pensée, elle rougit. Finalement, peut-être était t-elle également tombée sous le charme de l'homme au masque. Elle frissonna et referma ses sentiments au fond de son cœur. Elle s'avança à ses côtés et d'un signe de tête, Kakashi lui indiqua qu'il était prêt. Tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, éclairée par la lune.

Ils avancèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'au petit matin. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière pour revêtir leurs tenues d'Anbu. Elles n'étaient pas indispensables autour du village, mais il ne fallait pas qu'on les reconnaissent à présent. Leur pause fût courte : ils mangèrent et repartirent immédiatement, en direction de la frontière du pays du Son.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dans la forêt, près de la frontière du pays du Son_****

Chikako : Le soir tombe, arrêtons-nous. _Elle s'assit sur un arbre, Kakashi s'adossa contre un autre à quelques mètres._  
**Kakashi** : Non, nous n'avons encore rien trouvé.  
**Chikako** : Mais nous n'avons plus suffisamment de chakra pour tenir tous ces clones. Cela ne servira à rien. Il vaut mieux se reposer. Nous continuerons les recherches demain.  
**Kakashi** : Les ordres sont de trouver Sasuke, alors trouvons-le.  
**Chikako** : Nous le trouverons. Mais il faut dormir sinon tu n'aura pas assez de force pour repousser une attaque demain.  
**Kakashi** : J'ai compris, tu t'en fiche. C'est pas grave, restes ici. Moi, je le trouverai.  
**Chikako** : C'est trop dangereux de se séparer !  
**Kakashi** : Assez, tais-toi !

Il bondit et l'attrapa au cou. Il l'a plaqua contre le bois. L'attaque avait été si rapide et imprévisible qu'elle n'avait même pas bougé : son masque tomba au sol quand elle tourna la tête. Elle essaya de murmurer quelque chose et il resserra sa prise. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille et il l'a lâcha brusquement. Elle s'affaissa.  
Il ne dit rien. Il regarda ses mains comme ébahi. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait pousser à agir de cette façon. Chikako toussait et reprenait son souffle. Elle le regardait mais ses yeux n'indiquaient pas de haine. De l'incompréhension plutôt. Il s'en rendit compte et l'a pris dans ses bras. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent. Chikako se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité malgré ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle retira doucement le masque d'Anbu du visage du ninja et déposa un baiser sur son front. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait qu'il souriait. La nuit venait de tomber et il l'a porta à l'endroit où était son masque.

**Kakashi** : Je vais chercher du bois pour faire un feu. Ne bougeons plus. On dormira ici. Attends-moi.

Elle acquiesça. Elle était fatiguée. Elle sortit une couverture de son sac et s'enroula dedans. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux couleur ébène qui tombèrent tout emmêlés sur ses épaules. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit.  
Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Un reste de feu crépitait. La lune était haute dans le ciel. Kakashi dormait contre elle et la sentit bouger. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Chikako ne voulait plus réfléchir et se laissa aller. Elle avait besoin de la chaleur de cet homme, bien plus que de celle des flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle se sentit remplie d'une immense vague de bonheur. Elle se tourna vers lui et caressa son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle y vit l'amour dont elle avait tant besoin. Elle n'hésita plus : elle fit glisser ses doigts pour retirer le masque de tissu sombre. Elle posa se mains sur ses joues et se pencha vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent. C'est alors qu'elle vit la marque que l'homme portait au visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle s'endormit au creux de son corps.

_Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Yamato venait de s'arrêter dans une clairière pour monter un campement._

**Naruto** : Vous pourriez nous fabriquer une maison en bois comme la dernière fois, non ?  
**Yamato** : Le coin n'est pas très sûr et je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse remarquer. J'ai amené une tente dans mon sac. Tiens, et voici le manuel de montage. Je vais chercher de l'eau avec Saï. Bonne chance !  
**Naruto** : Toujours les mêmes qui se tapent le sale boulot ... Sakura-chan, tu ne veux pas ...  
**Sakura** : Je suis en train de faire du feu. Tu peut bien te débrouiller tout seul, non !  
**Naruto** : Bon, merci quand même ...


End file.
